


Tidbits and Oneshots

by Nanenna



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-01-20 12:47:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12433182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nanenna/pseuds/Nanenna
Summary: Just a place to collect the Undertale oneshots that are too short to post by themselves. To keep the tags from overflowing pairings and story specific tags will be added to the chapter notes instead.





	1. You Know What They Say About Making Assumptions

**Author's Note:**

> Pairing: Sanster  
> Characters: Sans, Gaster, Papyrus, Frisk, Toriel, Undyne, Asgore  
> Tags: Post Pacifist ending
> 
> It seems like the only Sanster fluff in the tag is one shots... and I'm not helping with that right now. This little tidbit is actually part of a larger story that I’m not sure I’ll ever be able to write because it’s pretty incomplete. It’s like having a 1000 piece jigsaw puzzle with only half the pieces, there’s half a park bench over here, a tree over there, and that cluster’s one of the corners… so here, have the half a park bench.
> 
> I’m really enjoying [Entropy](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5335319/chapters/12319109) by talkingsoup over on AO3, specifically the idea that when Gaster was lost and Sans was the only one left with memories of the original timeline that it took a lot of adjusting on Sans’s part. So if I ever did write out the rest of this Sans would basically have spent a while being gaslighted by reality, at least until he found some concrete proof that something had happened.

Frisk bounced with excitement as they and Toriel led their five new friends into the park near the center of New New Home (the final place Asgore would ever be allowed to name). The scientists trailed aimlessly behind, each eager to take in as much of the surface as they could while the child that looked like a relation to MK ran this way and that with frantic energy. Frisk gasped and pointed eagerly at the small crowd already gathered near one of the picnic benches.

“Yes, my child, it seems several of our friends have already arrived.”

Toriel’s comment grabbed the attention of the scientists, especially of the tall skeleton with large, dark cracks on his skull. “Goodness, it’s been so long since I last spoke with his majesty.”

“He has given up that title,” Toriel replied a little frostily.

“Yes, of course.”

Frisk had already run over to give Undyne and Alphys big hugs.

“Well howdy,” Asgore greeted cheerfully as the rest of the group approached. “I don’t believe we’ve… wait...” He squinted at the four scientists for a moment before his recognition lit up his face and a large, beaming smile spread across his cheeks. “Dr. Gaster! It’s been… goodness I’m not even sure! So good to see you again.”

“Hello, your majesty.”

“Oh, it’s just Asgore now,” the burly monster replied jovially as he reached out to shake Gaster’s hand.

“Who’re they?” Undyne asked as Gaster and Asgore fell into a friendly conversation, mostly Gaster explaining his sudden disappearance from reality and Frisk’s heroic rescue.

“The lost royal scientist,” Frisk replied with a grin. “And some other scientists, and a kid who somehow got lost in the void. No one could remember them because they were all in the void but I rescued them anyway!”

“Well that’s just great, you did real good!” Undyne picked Frisk up for a congratulatory noogie.

“W-w-we should be able to help you all contact your f-families, if you want.” Alphys smiled as she approached the other three scientists, who were still taking in everything around them in wonder.

“I can’t wait until Sans and Papyrus get here,” Frisk said as they bounced in place, “I think Gaster’s their dad!”

“Do you really believe that, my child?” Toriel asked skeptically as Undyne looked the skeleton over. “He does not resemble either of them very much...”

“dings?!” Everyone’s head turned towards the unexpected shout, only looking up in time to see a mass of faded blue collide with Gaster’s side. “are you real? i’m not hallucinating you, right?” Sans’s hood, which seemed to have been flipped up by his unusually fast movements, slipped down to show Sans looking rather frantic as he gripped the taller skeleton’s clothes.

“Yes Sans, I’m real. You’re not hallucinating, I’m so sorr-” Gaster’s apology was abruptly cut off as Sans’s grip shifted to better pull him down for a passionate kiss, cyan magic sparking between their teeth. Gaster’s eyes widened in surprise, then drifted closed as his hands moved to the back of Sans’s skull and back, cobalt magic began mixing with the cyan.

“Oh my!” Toriel exclaimed as she covered Frisk’s eyes with a great, furry paw.

“I think we should give them a minute before we go say hello to Sans,” one of the scientists said indulgently to the others, who all nodded in agreement.

“What the fuuuuuu...” a glare from Toriel was the only warning Undyne needed to change her curse at the last second, “...uuuudge?” 

“I do believe,” Toriel said while trying to hold back a laugh, “that Dr. Gaster is not Sans’s and Papryus’s father after all.”


	2. A Baby Cries Like the Baby He Is

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: None  
> Characters: Sans, Papyrus  
> Tags: Pre-game, fluff, family fluff, babybones, crying child, cute, so much cuteness omg you guys I'm dyyyyyyyyyying!
> 
> [theslowesthnery](http://theslowesthnery.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr draws the [cutest, sweetest](http://theslowesthnery.tumblr.com/post/177136697138/first-meeting-please-dont-tag-as-fontcst), most [adorable babybones](http://theslowesthnery.tumblr.com/post/177145771268/thefloatingstone-reblogged-your-photo-first) and I had to write this.

“Are you ready to meet your little brother?”

The question seemed silly to Sans, he had been ready ever since he was told he was going to be a big brother. That had been ages ago! And then finally, FINALLY his little brother had been born and he hadn’t gotten to meet him yet. Until today.

Sans nodded shyly, suddenly unsure of himself with Daddy standing there holding what appeared to be a bundle of soft colored fabric.

“Alright, sit here and I’ll set him in your lap.”

Sans did as he was told, carefully climbing up onto the bed and turning around so his socked feet dangled over the edge. Once in position Daddy crouched in front of him and just as carefully laid the little bundle of fabric in Sans’s lap, then carefully adjusted his arms.

“His magic is still forming, so his neck is very weak right now. He also just fell asleep, so we need to be very quiet, alright Sans?”

Sans nodded again, he nervously looked down at the tiny little babybones in his arms. Between the blanket he was wrapped up in and the tiny little hat on his head the only thing Sans could see was his face. His tiny, adorable little face. Papyrus sighed and squirmed at being transferred, causing Sans to nearly panic that he might have woken the baby up, but then he settled down. Sans stared down at this tiny little baby bean in wonder. Then he started trembling, tears began to well up in the corners of his eye sockets.

“Sans, what’s wrong?”

Sans closed his eyes, his tears now dripping down his face on onto his striped sweater. He sobbed and wailed quietly for a moment, still trembling. “i w-wuv himmmm...” Sans finally sobbed out.

“You… love him?” Daddy asked, clearly trying to hide a smile behind his hands.

“i wuv h-him so m-m-muuuuuuuuch!” Sans sobbed out. Somehow Papyrus miraculously stayed asleep through the whole thing.

Daddy gently pet Sans’s head. “And he loves you too, Sans.”


	3. Night at the Lecture Hall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Unnamed/implied  
> Characters: Sans, fan OC, Alphys briefly mentioned  
> Tags: Cute, fluff, family fluff, babybones, just really some generic cuteness
> 
> Okay, so today at work was rough but this scene kept playing itself over and over again and it made me smile every time so you know... not as bad as it could have been. While I do have a specific pairing in mind I left the other parent unnamed and the babybones undescribed so you can imagine them to be any one. Heck, Sans doesn't even have to be the parent, maybe he's watching them for Papyrus. Whatever floats your boat.

The lecture hall echoed with the usual sounds of fabric rustling, papers shuffling, and coughing one would expect to hear as eager listeners settled into seats and prepared to take notes. There were perhaps a few more squeals and coos than was strictly normal, the reason being one of the featured guest speakers. Or rather: his tiny passenger. Sitting on the edge of the first seat behind the lectern was a skeleton, and strapped to his chest was a small, skeletal baby. The baby kept turning their head this way and that, seemingly trying to look at the crowd making all the noise. Their little arms and legs kept kicking, but if they were making any sound it was drowned out by the noise of the crowd.

Eventually one of the university’s staff members stepped up to the lectern and the crowd quieted down. Introductions were made, then the skeleton stepped up and had to bring the mic down low enough for him to speak into.

“good evening everyone. my name is sans and i’d like to start this thing by thanking everyone for coming out tonight, let me patella you we’re flattered.” There was a smattering of soft laughter from the crowd. “and we just found all the medical students, nice to have you here.” He held up a small device and clicked a button, the lights dimmed and a screen started lowering. “so as everyone should know the subject of tonight’s lecture is applied magical mechanics, i’ll be covering the physics side of...”

Sans was interrupted by several loud squeals from the audience, he looked down to find the baby had managed to twist around enough to look at at least a part of the audience. Most of the audience members in the baby’s line of vision seemed to be trying to lean further into their view and wave at them. 

“ah, right,” Sans said with a soft laugh. “the babysitter fell through at the last minute so they had to come with me tonight. if you guys keep it quiet the sound of my voice should have them off to dreamland well before the q and a portion, alright? so as i was saying…” He pushed the device again and the screen lit up with a diagram as he continued his prepared material. 

True to his word, the baby quickly grew bored of trying to watch the mostly still audience and leaned their head to his chest to drift off. As Sans talked the hand that wasn’t holding the device kept drifting back to the baby, stroking their head or back, petting their little foot, and the like. While it was a little distracting, it wasn’t any worse than any other speaker’s little ticks.

“… and as you can see right here,” Sans turned to look up at the screen behind him and point a laser beam at the section he was speaking of, revealing the second baby strapped to his back.

Pandemonium broke out in the audience. Most of them were squealing, several attendees jumped up in their seats, quite a few couldn’t contain themselves and shouted questions. Both babies woke up at the noise and looked out at the audience in confusion. From her seat behind the lectern Alphys, the other guest speaker that night, tried to hide the grin spreading across her face.

Sans looked out at the audience in confusion, then down at the now fussing baby on his front, then over his shoulder at the squirming bundle of bones on his back. “oh uh… surprise. it’s twins.”


End file.
